


Mask

by That_one_icecream_addict



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Parents, Dead Parents, Father Figure, Hurt/Comfort, OC, Oc needs an hug, Oneshot, Original Character - Freeform, Short Story, Trust, this is actually a story I wrote at school and I liked it so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-08 08:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21233138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_one_icecream_addict/pseuds/That_one_icecream_addict
Summary: Emiko is a 10 year old girl wo got kicked out from her home, she hopes that, someday, someone will love and care for her.





	Mask

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story we actually wrote at school and I liked how I wrote it so I rewrote and translated it soo yeah.
> 
> WARNINGS: Mild swearing, Abuse(?)
> 
> (Please tell me if I need to add another warning, I'm not good at adding those)

Emiko is walking by the street after getting kicked out of her house by her mother

'Get out of this house and never come back again! I don't wanna see your face anymore you little shit!' Her mother furiously shouted as she shuts the door with a loud thud.

She tried her best not to cry while walking to nowhere, she missed her father very much.

Night came by and she reached a forest, she sat under a tree in the forest, making herself comfortable to sleep for the night.

The sound the rustling leaves woke her up, "he-hello? Is some body there?" She called out, there was no answer. She stood up and ran.

The sound of the bushes started to pick up again, she then ran and ran, fear fueling her adrenaline.

Then, she crushed unto something... no, someone , she looked up and she saw a tall man, in a suit and mask. Panicked, she stumbled back "I-I'm very sorry! Are you hurt?who are you?"

he gently crouched down "hello, Emiko" Calm washed over her as the man spoke, his voice reminded her of someone... reminded her so much of her father "p-papa?" The man shook his head "No, I am not your father, but I am his friend, at the day he died, He made me promise him to take care of you and consider you as my own child, and I am here fulfill his wish" I looked at him, contemplating on whether I should believe him, then I saw the necklace on him that me and my father only share.

Tears overflowed from my eyes, happy to know someone is here by my side to support and love me again "So, Emiko, would you like to explore the magic of this forest with me?" He held out his hand as the forest shifted into a beautiful and magical place.


End file.
